Hellsing Gamer
by Liens
Summary: Une personne se retrouve dans le mode de Hellsing suite à une erreur de réincarnation après sa mort. Pour compenser, on lui offre le potentiel absolu. Le pouvoir du Gamer.


Chapitre 1 : Le pouvoir d'un joueur

Ma vie était de courte durée, pensai je en sombrant dans l'inconscience .Si seulement je n'avais pas traversé cet étang à la nage, je serais en train de me réchauffer tranquillement dans mon chalet. Cependant je ne regrette rien, une personne était en train de se noyer et j accomplissait mon devoir de citoyen avec succès donc tous va bien. Le seul souci était que je m'étais pris les pieds dans des algues…

Ok j'avoue je ne sais pas nager, je me suis noyer car je ne savais pas gérer ma respiration et il fallut que la personne qui était normalement en danger vienne me secourir. La honte.

La prochaine image que je voyais en ouvrant les yeux était la vue d'un orphelinat. Une drôle de personne me poussa par derrière et me murmura de rester fort.

Je ne l'ai pas compris sur le coup, qui est cette personne, et pourquoi mes mains ont soudainement rétrécit ? C'est alors que les souvenirs me revenaient, je m'appelle Surath et je suis orphelin. Mon processus de réincarnation a mal tourné et je me suis retrouvé dans le corps d'un nouveau-né. Le temps que mon âme se moule dans ce corps il s'était passé 4 ans. Voici le reste, devant cet orphelinat douteux que mon précepteur m abandonne.

Pour pallier à ce problème, une entité surnaturelle s'est approché de moi et me confia le système de Gamer. Elle me demanda de vivre cette nouvelle vie et chambouler les lois de la nature. Pas que j'en me plains.

J ouvris ma fenetre de stats :

Surath

4 ans

Humain

Nv 1

Pv : 10

Exp 50/100

Force : 2

Endurance : 2

Vitesse : 2

Intelligence : 15

Points à distribuer : 0

(A savoir, un adulte humain en pleine santé à tous ses stats à 15)

D'après ce que je vois, je suis drôlement faible, un chien pourrait me sauter dessus et de dévorer vivant, l'entité surnaturelle n as averti des dangers de ce monde. En particulier les vampires.

J'étais dans mes pensées quand une autre personne se présenta devant moi, je me retournai pour voir la personne qui s'occupait de moi mais elle avait déjà disparu.

Saut de temps 4 ans

Se réveiller, s'entrainer, réviser manger, dormir… Ce fut ma routine durant ces 4 années passés à l l'orphelinat. Cependant une surprise se présenta devant moi le jour de mon 10 ème anniversaire.

Surath

10 ans

Humain

Nv 7

Pv : 36

Exp : 154 / 600

Force : 8

Endurance : 9

Vitesse : 12

Intelligence : 24

Points à distribuer : 0

 **Félicitation, déjà 10 an , les petits grandissent vite on dirait. Pour fêter ça vous avez la possibilité de créer votre propre salle d'entrainement. Qu est ce que une salle d'entrainement ? C'est l'endroit où vous affronterez toutes les personnes que vous avez rencontrez durant votre vie. N en abusez pas car le dernier qui s'en est servi à des fins malveillante est actuellement découper en plusieurs morceaux dispersés dans le Tardis. Bonne chance !**

Génial, j'ai potentiellement un pouvoir qui peut me condamner pour l'éternité, juste génial.

Utilisons-le tout de suite pour en finir. Je pensais actuellement à ce vieil homme qui nous rendez visite à l'orphelinat.

Aller à la salle d'entrainement, pensai-je.

 **Alexander Anderson**

 **Humain ultra évolué**

 **Nv ?**

Quoi ! Son niveau doit être extrêmement puissant car ma détection marche jusqu' au niveau 50, Je prenais position et sortait mes armes. Une simple épée et un bouclier rétractable.

Son premier mouvement avait bien failli me tuer sur place si je ne l'avais pas esquivé, son deuxième mouvement, une simple gifle m infligea de sérieux dommages. 30 dégâts d'un simple revers de main quel monstre …

Le résultat fut prévisible, mais j'ai pu lui infligeait quelques dégâts, bien que insignifiant. Une sonnerie retentit dans ma tête.

 **Félicitation, vous avez réussi le premier test, tentez de défier de nombreux adversaires pour augmenter de niveau rapidement.**

La bonne nouvelle était que j'ai nivelé jusqu' au nv 10, plusieurs choix s'offrait à moi :

 **-Débutant chasseur du surnaturel**

 **Offre un bonus au surnaturel de 5 pourcent de dégâts et points d xp**

 **-Apprenti de la maitrise Kenjutsu**

 **Offre une maitrise supérieure au maniement de l'épée**

Je choisissais débutant chasseur du surnaturel, dès lors mon corps se mit à briller et je sentis revigorer.

Surath

10 ans

Humain apprenti au surnaturel

Nv 0

Pv : 100

Experience : 0/ 1500

Force : 24

Endurance : 38

Vitesse : 27

Intelligence : 45

Points à distribuer : 0

Dès que je sortis de mon espace dimensionnel, je testai ma nouvelle force. Je lançai un coup en direction d'un arbuste aléatoire et l'écorce se fissura à l'impact. Ouah, tellement OP, si ça se trouve, j'aurais la puissance de Tsunade quand je serais plus grand. La matrone accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait, non ce n'est pas moi je vous le jure …

Un mois après ce petit incident, un étranger se présenta devant l'orphelinat. Il semblait affamé mais ce qui m'inquiétait était ses yeux rouges. Dites ce que vous voulez, ce type me fiche la trouille.

Ma crainte s'avéra juste quand je me réveillai la nuit en entendant des gémissements. Je sortis de mon dortoir, seul moi étais réveillé à ce moment et je suis tombé nez à nez avec une goule. Purrée !

Je matérialisai mon épée et le lui coupa la tête avant de verrouiller la porte. Mon adrénaline montait dangereusement, c'était la première fois que je me battais contre un vrai adversaire dans le monde réel et ça me fichai la trouille. Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un zombie car il ressemblait à 2 gouttes d'eau. A ce rythme tout l'orphelinat sera transformé en goule au lever du soleil, j'en ai peur. Il fallut que mon partenaire de chambre se réveille pour aller au toilette. « Onii – san, j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette » me disait-il.

« Patiente un peu, il se passe des choses étranges ce soir »

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux

« Des fantômes ? »

« Pire que ça des zombies »

Heureusement que les enfants de cet âge sont crédules, sauf que cette fois ci la menace existe bel et bien.

« Onii-san me protegera ? »

Je regardai l'enfant de 6 ans.

« Evidemment pour qui me prend tu ? »

Déjà 5 heures du matin et le petit ne pouvait plus tenir, il me supplia de sortir pour aller au moins au toilette 5 secondes. Il me cassa tellement les pieds que j'acceptai. J ouvrai la porte pour passer en premier et ordonna au petit de rester derrière moi quoi qu'il arrive. Nous pouvons entendre les grognements perdus dans l'obscurité venant remplir le silence absolu. L'enfant se rapprocha de moi, tu m'étonnes si ça n'était pas pour ma réincarnation, je serais en train de paniquer. Notre objectif se trouvait à quelque mètres quand j'aperçu une silhouette marcher sans but dans le couloir. C'était la matrone du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les lambeaux de chair commençaient à partir et son hurlement lugubre n n'aida pas à chasser ma peur.

Son haleine fétide se rapprocha dangereusement de nous et elle passa devant nous sans nous remarquer. Ma chance ! Je lui plantai mon épée dans la nuque et continuai mon chemin. Le petit trop choqué de voir tout ce sang, je dû le pousser un peu pour avancer.

Je dirigea l'enfant au toilette tandis que je montais la garde.


End file.
